Their Little Secret
by csiny96
Summary: Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera were always close but they were much closer than their team might have once thought. What happens when their not so little secret unearths itself with a surprise visit to the lab? romance/family/humour & established SMacked!


Their Little Secret

**Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera were always close but they were much closer than their team might have once thought. What happens when their not so little secret unearths itself with a surprise visit to the lab?**

Det. Mac Taylor was sat in his office reading over yet another report that needed his signature. Whoever thought that one man's signature could be so important? He finally got to the end and placed the file onto the slowly growing pile of finished paperwork, and glanced at the still large pile of reports yet to be read. He sighed deeply and turned his chair around to look out over New York City. It was a sunny April morning even if it was still a little chilly outside. He inwardly smiled to himself thinking about the life he lead and how it had changed over the past couple of years. It was funny to think how much his life had altered and yet his co-workers, the people whom he was closest to, hadn't a clue about how great everything was. He had to admit that at times it had been difficult to hide _their_ secret. But they had made a choice and decided that it was easier in some aspects to hide it from the team and their bosses had approved of the discreetness over the matter.

He wasn't sure how long he'd just been sat there but he was abruptly broken out of his thoughts when he heard a little boys cries. He quickly spun his chair to look towards where the sobs were coming from and was shocked to see _that _little boy. His mind was racing as he was thinking through all of the possibilities of what was going to happen next and to why the boy was here in the lab. He looked into the corridor once again to now see a lot of the techs just staring at the young boy. Mac then saw Adam approach the boy. _'Shit.'_ He inwardly cursed for not being quicker to get to the little boy.

"Um, hey? What are you doing here? Are you…lost?" Adam carefully asked the boy, bending down to his level. The boy looked familiar but he couldn't quite place where he recognised him from. He looked up shyly to Adam and nodded his head.

"My name's Adam. I can help you if you want. What's your name?" He said to hopefully gain his trust, which saying he only looked about 2 could either be easy or really difficult.

"My Daddy says no talk stwangers." The sobs had calmed into just small tears that silently glided down his soft olive coloured cheeks. Adam nodded, not sure of what to do next. His father had obviously taught him well and he thought the boy must've been lucky to have parents who care about him so much. There was just one thing that he couldn't figure out, why was a little boy in the lab on his own?

It then hit Adam. He vaguely remembered that there was a nursery and day-care on another floor for people who worked in the lab, morgue, precinct etc. If he was a child of someone with authority then he may understand some form of ID that shows that he's a 'good guy'. He pulled out his lab ID card and gave it to the boy.

"Here. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just want to know why you're here and where you should be. Y'know your parents may be looking for you… If you just tell me your name then I can help you get back to them, okay?" The boy pondered on Adams words for a few seconds before nodding his head once again. He was about to speak when he suddenly took off, almost knocking Adam over in the process.

"DADDY!"

Mac paged Stella about what was happening before slowly walking around his desk. He knew as soon as he went out into the corridor that their secret would be out, well at least his side to it. But at the same time, he knew that Adam would be struggling to get anything out of the boy. He was stubborn, like both of his parents, and he was also sensible for his age. Mac released a breath he hadn't realised that he was holding and opened the glass door from his office into the corridor. He'd only taken two steps when the boy noticed him and his overjoyed scream echoed off the glass walls throughout the lab.

"DADDY!" He sprinted away from Adam towards Mac. He had to hold back a laugh when Adam had almost fallen over. He quickly opened his arms and the little boy jumped into them wrapping his little arms around his neck. Mac couldn't help but grin. It felt so good to be able to show his affection to his son in the lab, not just at home or in their free time. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Adam look nervous and extremely confused.

"D-Da…..Daddy?" He finally spit out. Mac simply nodded his head and looked back towards the now happy smiling little boy. Adam looked as if he was going to pass out as realisation hit him. The young boy had Macs piercing blue sapphire eyes, dark chocolate locks of curly hair and had a similar shaped face. His skin tone was a Mediterranean olive coloured, obviously not from Mac, and he had an amazing smile. Adam looked down the corridor to see Stella and then he looked back to the boy. He knew where he got his smile from.

As all of the pieces clicked together in Adam's head he collapsed onto the floor with a thud. Everyone in the lab quickly turned around to Adam as he slowly sat up again, rubbing his head.

"Someone go and get him an ice pack from the morgue!" Mac shouted to no-one in particular. "And go and get back to what you were doing instead of just standing here, staring!" He knew that people would be shocked, but he still was the boss and they couldn't just stare at them all day. He would organise something later to inform everyone, but right now he had to clear up some questions as to why his son was in the lab.

Mac turned around to see Stella stood there, a worried expression covering her face. "Come on." He spoke softly and walked into his office, with the boy in his arms, holding the door open for Stella.

"What are we going to do Mac? There's going to be questions, so many questions…And why is he here? Shouldn't he be in day care?" Mac knew that there was only one way to stop Stella from ranting so he carefully placed his son in his chair behind his desk and walked up to Stella. He placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. She forgot about her ramblings and responded to the kiss. She slowly rapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He nibbled on her bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue after. She opened her mouth giving him access. Their tongues battled and she moaned into the kiss, resulting in him giving a small, deep chuckle. When the need for air came to much they broke apart to be greeted by their son clapping and smiling broadly. Stella simply bowed her head and gave a soft laugh whilst leaning into Mac's chest.

"At least he's not embarrassed… Yet." Mac smiled and kissed the top of her head. Stella walked towards her son and picked him up.

"So, baby, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in day care with everyone else, eh?" The boy looked down before replying.

"Sowwy, Mommy. We were playing hides seek and I gotted lost. I'm weally sowwy, Mommy." More tears started to well up in his eyes and Stella instantly forgave him, just cursing inwardly about how the day care could have just let him wander out.

"It's okay, baby. Mommy's not angry; just don't ever wander off again from day care. They'll be worried about you 'cause you're missing." As if on cue, Mac's office phone came to life.

"Taylor… It's okay, he's here with us… No… No he won't be… I'll collect his things in a bit… Yeah… Thanks, bye."

"Day care?" Stella questioned to which Mac just nodded.

"Thought we should explain everything to the team, y'know, Adam's the only one that knows at the moment and he's confused. By the looks of it, since he's not moved, the rest of the team don't know yet."

"Yeah, I suppose we should explain. Right, you better page them to come to a meeting in here, get this over with." Stella sighed as she sat down into Mac's chair.

"You going to take my chair whilst I do all the work?" Mac smirked at her.

"Yup!" A broad grin settled onto her face as she started talking to her son.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on Mac's door. They both looked towards it and Mac signalled the team in. Lindsay, Danny and Adam took a seat on Mac's couch and Flack and Hawkes stood up between the couch and the door. Stella hadn't moved and was still talking to the little boy as he laughed and giggled. Mac looked at their faces that had confusion written all over them, even Adam still looked terribly confused. He then cleared his throat as Stella stood up and walked around to stand next to him, passing the little boy into his arms. He placed him on his hip and Stella began talking.

"Well, erm, I guess we owe you all an explanation. On more than one thing. As some of you may have already figured…" She glanced in Adam's direction. "that, well, me and Mac have a son." The team now became a little more confused, if that was possible, trying to figure out how a team of detectives and CSIs could possibly miss one of their bosses being pregnant and that the father of the child was their other boss. Mac took over speaking, after giving the team enough time to register the first bit of news.

"Everyone, this is Isaac McCanna-Boyd Taylor. He's almost 2 and a half. Another thing that we should probably tell you is that… I and Stella are married." Gasps of surprise went round the room before Lindsay jumped up.

"YOU NEVER WENT TO NEW ORLEANS!" Everyone just looked at Lindsay, who had obviously done some maths and figured why they didn't notice Stella being pregnant.

"Well, actually, I did. They needed someone to step in and take charge for a couple of months. I was 3 months gone when I left; I stayed there for 3 months and then came back to New York."

"They were the worst 3 months of our lives, so when I picked Stella up from the airport, we went and got married at the town hall, like you two did; Danny & Lindsay. We had decided that if we were okay with the parting then Stella would take a permanent job up there…"

"But I declined, obviously. The rest of the time I was off, I was in New York, doing research for Sinclair from home on cold cases. Isaac was a month early and I had maternity leave until he was 6 months, one month of cold case work again and then finally, a year after I had left, I came back here."

The whole room was silent, all in a state of disbelief and utter shock.

"So…When did you two actually get together or hook-up?" Don asked, his voice filled with unanswered questions.

"It was around Thanksgiving and Christmas that we realised that there was a mutual attraction and feelings. It started being dates, and then soon became more. We went through a rough patch when I was pushed over the balcony, and then Peyton coming back. It wasn't good and we weren't sure of what we were and what I and Peyton were. We had a break for a few weeks and then when I came back to work there was the incident with Casey and Stella had been offered the work In New Orleans, she took it, simply to see how things were between us, to see if we loved each other as much as we once thought…"

"Are you two stupid, or summ'ints?"

"No Flack, we aren't stupid. I knew I was pregnant and we needed real space. Once I'd left we both hated it. Realisation hit home and you know the rest."

"Sinclair know about all this…? Hawkes carefully asked.

"Yeah he does. He knows it doesn't affect our work and he was actually kinda happy for us, which shocked us both."

"Stell, why didn't you tell us? Y'know I've always wanted to be 'Aunty Lindsay'! And he's gorgeous!"

"I know I kinda regret it. But Mac being Mac wanted me out of the field and we wanted to see how the relationship went without feeling pressured. It had almost failed once; we needed to take it at our own pace. We know the rumours in this lab!" Stella smiled as there were smirks from her colleagues' slightly embarrassed faces.

"Except, Isaac isn't a stranger to you lot, not really, despite what he said to you, Adam." Mac laughed lightly and gently placed his son on the floor whispering something so only he could hear.

Isaac looked around, furrowing his brow, just like Mac did when thinking deeply about something or when analysing evidence. He suddenly spoke up.

He pointed to the people one by one and spoke. "Aunty Linday, Uncle Danny, Uncle Adan, Uncle Shewdon and Uncle Donnie!" A huge smile covered the little boys face as he looked up to his mother for conformation, to which she nodded and spoke.

"Well done, Zack. Now how about you go and give your Aunty Lindsay a hug, cause I think she'd like one!" He quickly nodded and ran into Lindsay's arms.

The whole room laughed at the eager little boy.

"I guess we should congratulate you both on all the news you've just given us. Though I think I'm finding it harder to process than a scene…" Danny trailed off, whilst Lindsay lightly smacked him on his arm. "Hey, be nice, it's sweet!" Lindsay quickly stated before he could complain.

"Right then, I guess it's back to work for us lot then…" Don started to speak as everyone started to get up and head towards the door.

"…WAIT!" Stella almost shouted, causing them to look at her and Mac. Mac was now leaning against his desk, Stella leant against him in between his legs her back against his chest with Mac's arms wrapped around her stomach. Isaac was sat in Mac's chair again, spinning around.

"You sure?" Mac whispered in her ear, to which she nodded.

"We have one last bit of news for you…I'm actually 3 months pregnant – BUT I'm NOT going ANYWHERE!" Rounds of congratulations were given and genuine smiles as the team eventually left the Taylor's office.

Stella turned around in Mac's arms giving him a passionate kiss, his hands pulling her closer and hers scraping through his hair. They broke apart, breathing heavily, hearing Isaac clapping once again but also some wolf whistles sounding through the lab.

Outside of the office Don announced, "Well I am actually speechless." To which Danny simply nodded in agreement. This revelation was way past any of the labs rumours.

**So what did you think? It's my second Smacked fic and a little different to the first. I wanted to do one with a bit of an established relationship. Please R&R as I love getting reviews! Thanks, Beth xx**


End file.
